


The Wings of Ned Poins

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Henry IV Part 2 - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe- Wings, Angst, Canon Setting, Gen, I'm serious this is extremely sad, Not A Fix-It, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wings, hurt and no comfort, platonic Hal/Poins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The size of wings shows how much the bearer is loved.</p><p>And Ned was loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings of Ned Poins

**Author's Note:**

> Attention person who put this idea in my head (you know who you are) ENJOY ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS WITH BRUTUS AND CASSIUS IN HELL
> 
> Just kidding. But seriously thank you for making me think of the saddest fic I've ever written (and I've written some doozies). I am in pain now.

The old saying goes that the larger the wings, the more loved their bearer is. Ned's wings had always been pathetically small, thanks to having lived most of his life alone and then in the employ of an old, fat knight, with whom he had a love-hate relationship. Now Ned was on his own with his small wings and his acceptance of them. 

Then the Prince came into Ned's life. The Prince of Wales had run away too, finding himself deep in the bowels of the city where nobody cared about the debt he was supposed to pay. Prince Harry's wings were in not much better shape than Ned's. His feathers were only half-grown, like an adolescent bird's, almost mangy in appearance. But, Ned couldn't help noticing, the Prince's wings were much bigger than his. Someone loved him. And Ned envied that. 

He didn't have to for long, however, because as the weeks turned into months and Harry became a regular at the Boar's Head, Ned realized they had become friends. A strange pairing, the thief and the prince, but Ned couldn't bring himself to hold Harry's status against him. He liked Harry, even as far as to say loved him- like a brother, the dearest friend he could ever hope to have. And to his amazement and joy, Harry loved him back, and Ned's wings grew. 

\---

That night on Gad's Hill, Ned and Harry lay on the soft grass, gazing at the stars scattered across the sky above them. They waited, knowing Falstaff would be trudging down the road soon, but at the moment that didn't matter, even though they were about to pull the greatest prank ever. At the moment, Ned was sitting up with his wings unfurled, Harry lying next to him. 

"You shouldn't have to hide your wings all the time," Ned said, picking up Harry's hand and playing with his long fingers. 

"Eh, they're not so great," Harry replied, not minding Ned's senseless game. They'd ended up being comfortable with physical affection and were always in close contact. It was the first time anyone really gave Ned that affection, except of course for Mistress Quickly- but she was kind to everyone. Harry's attention seemed special, and Ned knew it was real thanks to his wings. 

"I think they're good," Ned answered. 

"They're not a _prince's_ wings though," Harry said. "They're ugly and pathetic. Nothing like _Percy's_ wings. Those are a _real_ prince's wings." His voice had more than an edge to it- it was pure bitterness. If Ned was the object of Prince Harry's affection, then Sir Henry Percy was the target of his hatred. Ned had gathered that Harry's father, the King, was far more impressed with the northern knight than his own son. 

Ned went back to playing with Harry's hand. "Don't think about him," he said. "He isn't here. He doesn't matter." 

Harry was about to say something, but was stopped by the sound of Falstaff calling for Ned, calling him a coward. They'd see who was the coward tonight. He sat up, squeezed Ned's hand, and they split up, putting their plan into action. 

\---

Ned wasn't sure what to feel with the coming years. Harry had made good with his father and joined the fight against the rebels, led by the perfect Henry Percy, called Hotspur, the man who had once been loved by the King but was now the enemy. But now he was dead and his once beautiful wings taken by the King. 

Harry returned from war but soon went back to his old ways, and much to Ned's relief, that included spending time with him. They were cleaning up in the locker room at the tennis court one day after a set when the first feather fell. 

Harry was rambling, but this time he was weighed down by his father's sickness. Ned knew he felt bad for how he'd treated his father, but at this point Harry didn't have a reputation that'd suggest sorrow. 

"It's a disgrace that I know your name," Harry said. "Why should I know you have two shirts, the one you're wearing and another one, and you never do your laundry unless you've been here at the tennis court?" 

Ned wasn't sure what to make of this, but he reminded himself that Harry had a habit of rambling and thinking out loud- it confused the drawer Francis to no end. 

"And you have two pairs of trousers..." Harry continued. Ned had to laugh. His literal laundry list wasn't very appealing, it was true. But the things he said next about Ned's other bad habits, and how many unbaptized little brats Ned must have fathered stung. 

He tried to defend himself, he wasn't as bad as Harry said. He was the second son and a common laborer, but a decent man. They were interrupted by Bardolph and the page Harry had put in the employ of Falstaff, and Ned didn't know if Harry really meant all the mean things he'd said. He must not have, Ned decided, because his wings didn't shrink and soon after he and Harry were running off to prank Falstaff once again, just like old times. Ned would always follow follow him. He was Harry's shadow. 

And yet it was then that a feather fell from Ned's wing. The old saying goes that feathers begin falling when a heart breaks. 

\---

The king was dead. Long live the king. Now Harry was king, Henry V. One morning, a few days after the coronation of the new king, Ned woke up and felt something odd. His back felt light. Something he hadn't felt in years. He knew exactly what that feeling was, and he couldn't face it- no, not again. He slowly unfurled his wings and then he knew it to be true. The tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop as they rolled down his face and soon he was sobbing like a little child. 

His wings were small once again.


End file.
